


Drunk on You

by jellyfishfics



Series: Landscaper AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU: Viktor is retired, AU: Yuuri is a landscaper, Fantasizing, I spell Viktor with a k, I told you guys this was thirst the AU, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Trans Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Yuuri is mostly in this fic just as fap material, hoo boy, whoop s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Viktor spends time thinking about his cute landscaper, extensively.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHHH I'M BACK! 
> 
> Hey guys, sorry for the radio silence these past two weeks...I've had a lot going on, as I'm sure some of you have heard. I won't go into anything I haven't already spoken about, but thank you to everyone who reached out and supported me when I was having a difficult time concerning this AU! You guys are awesome, the reason I keep writing, and I hope you'll continue to support me! ❤
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your patience, it's a little difficult to keep consistent updates with everything I have going on in school, but I'm gonna do my very best to keep this AU up for you guys!
> 
> Now, please enjoy part 2!

The orange sunset melted into the sea and bled into the sky, giving everything a rosy pink tint. Viktor wiggled his toes in the sand and breathed the salt in the air. He hadn’t taken off Yuuri’s jacket since he had received it in the early afternoon, and it was evening now.

Chris was closer to the shore, letting the lazy waves lap at his feet and ankles. It was a shame that most American beaches didn’t allow pets unless they were explicitly stated as a dog beach; otherwise, Makkachin would have joined them. A few people were roaming the beach as well, but it was secluded enough that Viktor felt comfortable slipping into his own thoughts and nestling further into Yuuri’s hoodie.

After Yuuri had given Viktor his hoodie to keep warm, he had awkwardly stumbled back to work. Viktor went inside to change out of his wet clothes, but came back out just in time to wave Yuuri goodbye before he drove off. Yuuri looked mildly surprised that Viktor decided to keep his hoodie on, but his shock gave way to the most satisfied expression he had ever seen on Yuuri’s face. Given the way Yuuri had glanced at Chris hanging back at the entryway, and then back to his jacket hanging on Viktor’s frame, Viktor would venture to say Yuuri’s pleased smile was closer to a smug smirk.

Once Yuuri had driven off, Viktor and Chris lounged around the house, drinking more sangria and making fun of the latest gossip articles about themselves and other skaters they were friends with. When the pitcher of sangria was empty, they let their tipsiness fade into a manageable buzz. Chris had proposed a walk, so they strolled down from Viktor’s cliff to the beach below.

Even with the steady sound of the waves washing up on the sand and the distant cry of seagulls retreating to their nests for the approaching night, Viktor could only hear his heart beating loud in his chest; listening to the looping soundtrack of Yuuri’s voice wishing him well until he saw him again next week. Viktor had never wanted a week to condense itself into a minute before now.

The stars were starting to peek out, and the air was nipping at Viktor’s cheeks and nose, but Yuuri’s big hoodie kept him warm. Viktor pulled the black material closer to himself, and sniffed it for more of Yuuri’s scent. It was almost as if Yuuri was wrapped around him instead, and Viktor didn’t want to break the illusion of the embrace. He wanted to lean back into Yuuri’s chest, feel Yuuri’s arms squeeze around his waist, and shiver in delight when Yuuri’s breath puffed against his neck.

He and Chris would have to head back soon, before it got too dark and they wouldn’t be able to find their way. But for now, Viktor could pretend Yuuri was there with him, watching the stars reflect like sparkles on the black ocean water.

***

The next morning Viktor woke up feeling like a knife was cleaving his head in half. His groan was muffled in the goose down of his pillow, and he squirmed on the sheets in hopes of comfort from a better position. His foot brushed against a large, body shaped lump at the end of his bed. Viktor figured Makkachin had snuck into his room to sleep with him, so he extended his leg further to brush along her side.

“Viktor, stop wiping your feet on me,” Chris complained weakly.

Viktor cracked an eye open, and sure enough his foot was petting Chris. He was sprawled across the edge of Viktor’s mattress, face pinched.

“Sorry,” Viktor murmured, pulling his leg back.

“’S fine,” Chris replied, massaging his temples. 

They laid together in mutual misery for a few quiet minutes until Chris bolted upright, a hand on his stomach and over his mouth.

“Bathroom,” he managed to get out.

Viktor pointed toward the door of the master bathroom attached to his suite, and Chris hurried over to it. Moments later, Viktor heard Chris retching.

Eventually Viktor rolled himself out of bed, and took every excruciating step down to his kitchen. He filled two glasses with water and grabbed a bottle of pain killers. He downed half a glass and took the pills with it, and then went back upstairs to deliver the other glass and aspirin to Chris, who was slumped on the toilet seat. Viktor put his glass on his night stand and crawled back into bed, hoping a short nap would alleviate his pain and allow the magic of over the counter drugs to set in.

When Viktor woke up again, Chris was on the bed next to him, back against the headboard and scrolling idly through his phone.

“Chris,” Viktor croaked, throat dry from a mix of sleep and dehydration.

“Oh, you’re up,” Chris said, setting his phone down. “Drink the rest of your water.”

Viktor pulled himself up from bed and chugged the remaining water from his glass.

“Are you feeling better, Chris?” Viktor asked after setting his glass back.

Chris nodded. “I passed out a bit on your bathroom floor, but your rug was comfy. When I woke up my nausea was gone, so I decided to check my phone for messages. You’ve been asleep for about an hour after I joined you.”

Viktor hummed in response, relaxing into a kneel on his bed and reaching for his phone as well. He didn’t have any new messages or missed calls, but he had a few notifications from Instagram and Twitter. Viktor cleared them and put his phone next to his empty glass.

“What time is your flight again?” Viktor asked.

“I have a night flight, so I’ll leave in the evening,” Chris replied. “We have some time to kill before I need to gather up my things and go, but I’d rather stay home today and make sure this hangover is well and gone before I need to drive to the airport.”

Viktor nodded, and stepped out of bed to slip his silk robe on. “Wanna make brunch?”

Viktor went ahead to let Makkachin out of her room, and then all three of them ambled downstairs to the kitchen. Chris started pulling ingredients and pots out while Viktor fed Makkachin and let her out into the backyard. Viktor returned to the kitchen to see Chris pulling out a pan next to a package of strawberries and some potatoes.

“I was thinking of making sweet and savory crepes for brunch,” Chris explained.

“The literal best of both worlds,” Viktor agreed.

Chris started to make the batter for the crepes, the cream for the sweet crepes, and the sauce for the savory crepes. He set Viktor to work washing and chopping the strawberries and potatoes. Once Viktor was done, Chris shooed him out of the kitchen.

“If I let you stay, you’ll set your fancy fire alarm off.”

Viktor pouted as Chris pushed him across the tiles. “Rude.”

“Better to be rude than burnt to a crisp, _mon chéri,”_ Chris assured with a wink.

Viktor stuck his tongue out at Chris, but left the kitchen as requested. Viktor opened the sliding door to his veranda to see if Makkachin wanted to come back inside. She was rolling on the grass, but when she heard the door, she trotted in. After flipping the latch of the sliding door to locked, Viktor flopped on the couch, and Makkachin climbed up to rest between his legs. Viktor ran an absent hand through her curls while he pulled his phone out to idly scroll through his Instagram feed.

The novelty of other people having actual lives, while abusing selfie sticks and filter to enhance that, was lost on Viktor quick. Viktor thought of something he’d never grow tired of, and his mind quickly turned to thinking about Yuuri. Viktor sighed; he wanted the fleece of Yuuri’s hoodie around him again, instead of the silk of his robe.

Viktor tapped the little magnifying glass on the bottom tool bar of Instagram, and typed in Yuuri’s full name. Nothing came up. With a small frown, Viktor pulled up Twitter and repeated the process. Still nothing. Viktor pulled up Facebook and found a charming man in his 80s who apparently had six remarkable, talented grandchildren, and shared the same name as Viktor’s crush. Frustrated, Viktor went as far as to download Tumblr’s app to search up Yuuri’s name, and also found nothing there. At a loss, Viktor googled Yuuri. Surprisingly, he actually pulled results.

Yuuri’s information was on the JSF. Viktor clicked the link and saw an old profile of a young, teenage Yuuri, stiff and awkward, not yet grown into the half rim glasses he still wore. The image made Viktor smile. Viktor read through Yuuri’s bio and message to his supporters, and then checked out his photos. Yuuri’s junior skate outfits were whimsical in design, always a bit frilly, and the majority of them were dyed some shade of blue. Viktor could have guessed from Yuuri’s glasses, but now he was certain of Yuuri’s favorite color.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Viktor closed his browser window and opened up Youtube on his phone. He typed Yuuri’s full name into the search bar with fingers crossed, and perked up when he saw that there were indeed videos of Yuuri’s old programs. Viktor tapped the video with the most hits and watched, entranced. He was in the middle of his third video when he felt a puff of air blown onto his ear, and turned to the source. Chris was crouched behind him.

“I tried to get your attention earlier, but you weren’t listening,” Chris said. “Food’s ready.”

“Oh, sorry,” Viktor said blankly, mind still on Yuuri’s skating.

“Is that your gardener?” Chris asked, and Viktor realized the video on his phone was still playing.

“Landscaper,” Viktor corrected, scrolling the video back to catch up on what he missed. “And I told you he used to skate.”

“That you did,” Chris agreed, leaning forward to rest his chin on Viktor’s shoulder. “He’s pretty good. His jumps are shaky, but his step sequences are gorgeous.”

“He moves like his body is making music,” Viktor sighed with obvious affection. “I could watch without the program song and be every bit as fixated on Yuuri as I am now.”

Chris huffed a laugh. “You’d break the hearts of dozens of skaters from around the world if they heard you. So many have been inspired by you, hoping to impress you, catch up to you, and you become enamored with a skater who retired before you could meet him in a competition.”

Viktor grinned. “My dear Chris, are you projecting? If you’re jealous, it’s ok to tell me. I still want you to win gold this season.”

“Sure, sure. Like I’d actually tell you and inflate that huge ego of yours.” Chris rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. “Also, I’m not too sure you’re betting on the right horse; Yuri Plisetsky is out for blood this season. He’s probably upset that he won’t be able to go toe to toe with you when he finally was able to.”

“Yura certainly is a force to be reckoned with,” Viktor mused. “His competitive drive is something to be feared. But I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet, either.”

Chris smiled at Viktor gratefully before snatching his phone away. “Enough talk about skating. I’m on _vacation._ And you’re letting the meal I put all my love into making for you go cold, so get your ass up.”

Viktor laughed, disentangling himself from under Makkachin. He joined Chris at his dining table and cut into the savory crepe with the side of his fork. Taking his first bite, Viktor’s taste buds were almost overwhelmed with the hearty taste of potato, sauce, and spices blended together.

 _“Mm,_ Chris, your food is always so delicious,” Viktor enthused.

“Not good enough for your trademark ‘vkusno,’ though?” Chris teased.

“Shut up,” Viktor said primly, taking a sip of the pressed orange juice Chris had paired their meal with.

Despite what Chris said earlier, after they had finished their food and cleaned up their plates, they sat together on the couch and watched more of Yuuri’s skating videos, making commentary here and there. Then Chris played his short and free skate program songs for Viktor, going over the choreography that went with them. They took turns showering and getting ready in the afternoon, and then Viktor helped Chris pack up his things, roaming around the house to double check that Chris got everything. They ate a light meal, and then went outside to load the car with Chris’ suitcases.

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye,” Chris sighed, standing by his rental, bags stowed away in the backseat.

“You’re being dramatic; you’ll come see me as soon as the season is over,” Viktor replied.

“Perhaps we’ll be able to make it a double date by then,” Chris winked.

Viktor nodded before the meaning of Chris’ statement sunk in. Then, his eyes widened and Chris snorted.

“Chris, you _ass!_ You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone!” Viktor pinched Chris in the arm.

“Well, it’s a really casual thing right now; we only see each other when we’re free, and both our schedules are hectic. He texts me though, and it’s nice. He wants to pick me up from the airport when I get back too,” Chris admitted with a small smile.

“It’s that one guy, isn’t it? That retired skater from the Swiss Federation that keeps you company at competitions sometimes,” Viktor pressed.

“You’re horrible at remembering names even though I’ve introduced you to him before,” Chris chuckled. “Maybe, is your answer.”

Viktor pouted and poked Chris in the ribs. “I know I’m right.”

“I approve, by the way,” Chris said instead of responding.

“Huh?” Viktor asked.

“Your landscaper. I approve. I don’t think I said it officially.’ Chris clarified. “He seems nice enough, and he likes you a lot. I think you two will be good together.”

Viktor blinked. He had forgotten that was the reason Chris came in the first place.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Chris asked with fond exasperation.

“Well in my defense, I had no doubt you’d actually say no…” Viktor mumbled.

Chris brushed Viktor’s bangs back and kissed him on the forehead.

“Take care of yourself ok, Viktor? I don’t want you developing early dementia,” Chris said when he pulled away.

“Just because I’m a little forgetful does not mean I’m developing dementia!” Viktor huffed.

Even after all of Chris’ teasing, Viktor still leaned in when Chris opened his arms, and returned Chris’ kisses on his cheeks in parting.

“I should head out now, or I’ll miss my flight,” Chris said.

“Text me when you board and land,” Viktor said. “Have a safe flight, Chris.”

Chris squeezed Viktor’s arm. “Keep me updated. I may still be competing, but I’m never too busy to be here for you.”

Viktor smiled up at Chris. “I know. I think this past weekend just cemented that fact.”

Chris gave Viktor one last hug before sliding into the driver’s seat of his rental. They exchanged goodbyes again, and then Chris drove off, Viktor locking his gates behind him.

***

Viktor woke up in darkness. When he first fluttered his eyes open, Viktor almost thought he was still sleeping because everything was pitch black. But after his eyes adjusted, Viktor noticed pale moonlight filtering in from the clear sliding doors that led to his backyard. Viktor stretched up and was glad that he invested in couches long and large enough to be suitable replacements for beds.

Unlocking his phone, Viktor saw that Chris had texted him three hours ago. ‘Boarded!’ it read, accompanied by the emoji of the dancing girl. Viktor would answer after he received the text of Chris landing in Switzerland.

Stifling a yawn, Viktor got up, careful to step around Makkachin, who fell asleep on the floor near the couch Viktor had passed out on. The last thing Viktor remembered doing was marathoning more of Yuuri’s skate programs on Youtube, so Viktor guessed he fell asleep like that. Viktor climbed up the stairs slowly, careful to not trip and holding the handrail like a lifeline. Once he was in his room, Viktor flipped the light on and was momentarily blinded by the shift from total darkness to brightness.

Viktor undressed and set his clothes aside, ready to slip into bed, when he noticed Yuuri’s hoodie thrown over the chair of his vanity. Viktor figured he must have tossed it there last night after returning from the beach. He walked over and rubbed the thick black fabric between his fingers. Then, Viktor pulled it off the chair and shrugged it on. Viktor was in nothing but his underwear, so the fleece lining of the hoodie brushed against Viktor’s bare skin in an intoxicating way.

Lifting one side of the hoodie up, Viktor gave it another sniff. He still hadn’t washed it, so it smelled overwhelmingly like Yuuri’s sweat, mixed with the faint scent of soil, and had the barest traces of salt from visiting the sea on Viktor’s shoulders. 

Viktor bit his lip and shifted his legs a little. He could feel the warmth of arousal beginning to seep in from the bottom of his gut. It felt…a bit taboo to use his crush’s hoodie like this, especially when Yuuri had lent it to him so chivalrously. But on the other hand, it was already dirty. What did it matter that Viktor was wearing it nearly nude? He would wash the hoodie in the morning, and Yuuri would be none the wiser anyway. Viktor would be dumb to pass up a golden chance to indulge, wouldn’t he?

Viktor checked his reflection in the vanity mirror, but because it was lower, Viktor could only see the expanse of his body from under his chest to mid-thigh. Still, it was a good view. The oversized hoodie’s sleeves were a little long on Viktor’s arms, so they covered the palms of his hands, and the hem of the hoodie brushed the tops of Viktor’s thighs, just below his ass. If Viktor zipped the hoodie up, no one would be able to tell whether he was wearing anything underneath, unless he bent over.

Viktor twisted to get a look at the curve of his ass under the hoodie, the bottoms of his cheeks just slipping into view with the angle. The lines of Viktor’s panties were visible, but if they weren’t there…

What would Yuuri think? Viktor felt like he was back on the beach, craving Yuuri’s presence again, but now it wasn’t to watch the stars. Viktor wanted Yuuri to watch _him._ Viktor wanted to know how Yuuri would react to seeing him like this; would Yuuri stammer and fidget, swallow his words, and turn every shade of red? Probably. But then what? Would he just stand there, and continue to take Viktor in? Trace every line of his hoodie touching Viktor’s skin, gaze just as heavy as his hands?

 _Oh,_ his hands. Viktor still remembered the feel of Yuuri’s hand in his when they met, the wider palm with callouses, the thicker fingers squeezing Viktor’s palm as they shook…Viktor would give any of his medals to have that hand on him again.

Viktor crawled onto his bed and flopped back in the middle of it. How would Yuuri touch him? He’d go slow, Viktor was certain; with trembling, careful hands that would brush Viktor’s skin so delicately, it would tickle and tease Viktor until he was squirming. Viktor would beg for Yuuri to squeeze his hip or thigh, or plead for Yuuri to press his palm on the flat plain of Viktor’s stomach, just above where Viktor needed it to be.

Viktor shuddered at the thought and spread his legs. He slid his own hand down the center of his torso, the narrow strip of skin open between the two sides of the unzipped hoodie. Viktor reached his underwear and skimmed his fingers over it, angling his hand under to rub his fingers on the fabric over his folds. It was damp.

Viktor stifled a moan, reaching with his other hand to yank his panties aside for access. He shivered at the exposure, and dipped a finger straight to his entrance, to slick his finger up with his own wetness. Then he moved his finger up and pressed it onto his clit.

Viktor imagined Yuuri watching him still, looming at the foot of his bed, in a tight tee like the ones he always wore to work, and in Viktor’s borrowed joggers pants again. Yuuri was breathing just as hard as Viktor was, hair mussed back like it had been after he stepped out of Viktor’s shower, and an erection tenting the front of his pants. Viktor licked his lips and moved his finger in circles around his clit, feeling himself becoming slicker.

Yuuri didn’t have his glasses on, and his dark eyes were hooded with desire, roaming all over Viktor. Yuuri was leaning forward, hands braced on the bed, looking like he wanted to climb up and fit himself in the space between Viktor’s open legs. From there, Yuuri could grind his hard cock on Viktor’s mound, and Viktor moaned. He moved his hand faster, and desperately wanted his fantasy to be reality.

Viktor felt himself stretching towards his climax, strung out and ready to snap. He reached up with his free hand and lifted Yuuri’s hoodie up to his nose, inhaling the heady musk of Yuuri’s stale sweat. Viktor’s hips stuttered with release, and Viktor sobbed into Yuuri’s hoodie as he came down from the high of his orgasm, eyes fluttering as he worked himself through it. 

Once Viktor was oversensitive, he moved his hand away, letting it fall limp on the mattress. Viktor caught his breath in ragged gasps, staring at the top of the canopy on his four poster bed. When his heartbeat returned to normal, Viktor tucked himself under the covers and fell asleep.

***

Viktor tossed the hoodie by itself into his washing machine the next morning. He watched it tumble in the window of his washer, shame creeping up his neck when he remembered how he treated it before the sun rose. Viktor should have invested in heavy duty detergent. 

Makkachin didn’t let him brood for too long, demanding breakfast and a walk afterwards. When they returned home, Viktor threw the hoodie into the dryer. He played with Makkachin in the backyard while it dried, and once it was done, Viktor took it out and hugged the warm hoodie close, taking added comfort from the heat. It didn’t smell like Yuuri anymore, but it smelled like Viktor’s favorite detergent fragrance of lavender, and Viktor contented himself that if the hoodie couldn’t smell like Yuuri, it could smell like him.

Viktor hung up the hoodie in his closet before he could be tempted to keep wearing for the rest of the week while he waited for Yuuri to come for work. He spent the rest of the days until Yuuri’s arrival much like he spent the weekend; watching Yuuri’s junior skating videos and thinking about Yuuri. He wondered if Yuuri would like it if he wore blue. He brainstormed flower bed and fountain ideas with Chris so he could use them to bring Yuuri over to his house more often.

Viktor also burned with the curiosity to know more about Yuuri. How did he start skating? Why did he quit? Did he ever regret it? Why did he want to move to America? Why did he choose Detroit to study? What did he study? What brought him out to California? How did he become a landscaper? Did he like being a landscaper? What did Yuuri even like doing?

Viktor didn’t even know any casual facts about Yuuri, like what his hobbies were. His JSF profile listed that he liked games, but it was written so many years ago Viktor wasn’t sure it was still true. Viktor didn’t even know how Yuuri spent his week, outside the one day he came to maintain Viktor’s grounds.

Viktor’s heart ached. He wanted to see Yuuri, and ask him everything he wanted to know. And Viktor hoped that Yuuri would tell him more about himself too. Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn’t an open person by nature, but Viktor didn’t mind whittling his way closer. He just needed an opening.

Yuuri liked him. Chris confirmed that. Viktor took confidence in that, and when Yuuri stopped by, Viktor would move forward with it.

After the days of the week finally passed, Viktor woke up to the sound of a lawnmower running. He jolted awake, dashed into his bathroom to get ready, and after he was showered and presentable, Viktor threw on a wide shouldered, boxy blue top, and cropped drop crotch sweats. He pulled the black hoodie from its hanger in his closet, and then raced down the stairs to meet Yuuri.

Viktor must have flung open the doors to entryway with a little more enthusiasm than usual, because Yuuri jumped at the noise, froze, and then finally relaxed when he realized it was just Viktor.

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri greeted after he turned the lawnmower off. “I hope you had a good week.”

“I had a very nice week,” Viktor told him. He tried not to give away just how satisfying it was. “I hope yours was good too.”

“It was, I had a movie marathon with my roommate,” Yuuri answered.

A breeze blew by them just as Viktor was about to ask what movies Yuuri watched.

“It’s chilly this week too, huh?” Yuuri commented, rubbing his arms.

Viktor nodded, and held out the arm that had Yuuri’s hoodie over it. “You’ll probably need this back.”

Yuuri blinked at it. “Oh. Oh, thank you! I almost forgot that I lent you that old thing.” Yuuri took the hoodie back and smiled at Viktor. “You even washed it, you didn’t have to.”

Viktor kind of had to, given what he had done in it. But he wasn’t about to tell Yuuri that. “It was no problem,” Viktor said instead.

Yuuri shrugged the hoodie on zipped in halfway up. It hung even larger on him than it had on Viktor. Yuuri had a thicker build, but it didn’t help much given that Yuuri’s frame was smaller than Viktor’s.

“Yuuri? Do you mind if I ask why you have such a big hoodie? Do you just like wearing oversized clothes?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri blinked up at Viktor again, before blushing a little. “Uh, actually, it used to fit.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Really?” He would have never imagined Yuuri being large enough to fill up that hoodie, given how fit he was now.

“Yeah, really. I tend to stress eat, and if I don’t exercise regularly and keep somewhat of a moderate diet, I gain weight really easily,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor tried to imagine it, but couldn’t. “Do you have any pictures?”

Yuuri glared at Viktor’s grin. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t show them to someone who looks like a living Adonis.”

Viktor mock-pouted. “Aw, but I just want to have a visual! I think you look cute no matter what, so please?”

Yuuri’s blush deepened, and he glanced to the side to avoid making eye contact with Viktor.

“I really don’t have any…I deleted them all off my phone after I slimmed down. Maybe if I look, there might be an old photograph somewhere…?” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor reached out to give Yuuri’s arm a comforting squeeze. “You don’t have to. I was just teasing you.”

Yuuri gave Viktor a grateful smile. Before either of them could break the lull in conversation, Makkachin bounded down the stairs with a happy bark, and circled around both of them, stopping to paw at Viktor.

“Ah, looks like someone’s hungry,” Viktor said, patting Makkachin’s head.

“I’ll let you feed her and get back to work, then,” Yuuri said. He gave Makkachin a fond scratch and then looked back up at Viktor, blush returning to his cheeks. “I, um, I like your top, by the way. It brings out your eyes.”

Yuuri turned and went back to the lawnmower, giving Viktor no room to respond. Yet Viktor could feel his heart thumping loud in his chest over the roar of the mower running, and smiled softly at the endearing way Yuuri blushed all the way up to ears when he was shy.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaha, it kinda feels like we went from zero to one hundred _real_ quick! Thirsty is kinda the principle of this AU though, so what can you do?
> 
> This fic is shorter than part 1, but I intended for it to be that way, and you'll see why with part three. ;)
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this installment of the Landscaper AU, and if you're having fun with this series like I am. :')
> 
> Feel free to reach me on my social media, you can send me asks and messages about this AU on [tumblr](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/) or you can reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) where I'm the most active and will answer you quickest if you @ me. 
> 
> I also tweet about how I'm doing on updates there, so if you want to know how soon the next fic is coming, twitter is the best place to find out.
> 
> I appreciate every kudos, comment, ask, message, and tweet I've received about this AU! Shoutout to all the people who consistently like my little progress tweets on twitter about word count and so on, I see you, and I love you! ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
